


No Time For Dinner

by aseriesofolafevents



Series: The Chronicles of Newt and Friends [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, the summary makes it sound awful but just read it and hopefully be surprised?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofolafevents/pseuds/aseriesofolafevents
Summary: In which Tina Goldstein-Scamander goes into labour and all that comes with it.ORIn which Queenie takes charge, Newt is in shock, Jacob is Jacob and Tina just wants to finish her dinner.





	No Time For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprise? Me? Doing? A? Fantastic? Beasts? Fic? It's? Not? Like? I'm? Obsessed?
> 
> But seriously I remember when it was like 360 days to go and now there is only 74 like I'm shook and I can't stop watching the trailer! Also I feel like this idea is super unoriginal and cringe but I'm just going to roll with it? Lol also I'm thinking of posting a new FB pic every Sunday, I was going to do every Friday but then I wrote this and wanted to post it today so? Here it is I guess! I've literally edited it like twice so I know its pretty shitty but its chill we're going with it.
> 
> Also I was in an awful mood and then this reader commented something lovely on my Marvel fic and it honestly just made me feel so happy and gave me the confidence to post this! That reader probably isn't reading this but shoutout to Nara!

Tina was late.  
Tina had never been late for a single meeting or lesson or anything.

And yet, her unborn child seemed perfectly happy to be late.

The worst part was, that she didn’t even feel as though she was close to labour. She didn’t even feel any different. Well, she felt as normal as one can when they have a weight of fat attached to their stomach.  
And so, that Wednesday night, she had done what any insanely bored mother to be would of done. She invited Jacob, Queenie and little Daisy around for a midweek dinner.

‘Love, are you sure you’re up to having people over?’ Newt fussed like he always did.  
Tina rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not one of you’re beasts, Newt.’ She snapped, totally unfairly. ‘I can take care for myself.’  
Newt pressed his lips together and didn’t say anything for a while, apart from draining the boiling potatoes.  
After all, Tina was holding a knife and he was quite fond of his fingers.

Pregnant Tina Goldstein-Scamander was quite a sight to be had at work. She wasn’t as big as Queenie had been during her pregnancy with Daisy, but then she also lacked the grace and elegance Queenie had someone how managed to maintain during her pregnancy. Tina wasn’t the swiftest of movers when she wasn’t pregnant, and now she found it almost impossible to go a day without bumping into someone or tripping over some files or, as the intern in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement found out last Friday, spilling tea all over someone’s blouse.

Newt was her biggest blessing, through all of this. Somehow, he managed to maintain his patience with her clumsiness, her mood swings, her late night cravings, her bed hogging habits and her tendency to cry whenever someone merely looked at her wrong. Then, he would just take her up in her arms, as though she was as small as a Niffler, press a kiss to her temple and tell her she was beautiful.  
How he still believed that, She would never know.

‘Teen, you sure your cooking the stew at the right temperature because when I do it I-‘  
Tina cut her sister off, by handing her a tall glass of wine. ‘Queenie, please stop judging mine and Newt’s cooking skills.’ She sighed, as if this didn’t happen weekly. ‘Besides, the stew is all Newt, I just cooked the potatoes.’  
‘And I bet they’ll taste the best.’ Queenie’s mouth said, but her eyes seemed somewhat relieved that Tina’s part in the meal was minimal.  
‘I think we’re just about ready to serve up, dear.’ Newt informed Tina, as the latter gestured their. guests into the dining room. Queenie had laid Baby Daisy for a nap, which meant they could have a nice undisturbed dinner, for a change.

As Tina brought the potatoes into the hungry guests, she stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, letting out a soft, ‘Oh.’ of surprise.  
‘Tina, are you okay?’ Newt looked up, anxiety filling his grey eyes, as Queenie and Jacob watched on in concern.  
‘I’m just going to…’ she trailed off, leaving the room in a slight hurry.  
Newt turned to Queenie. ‘What’s wrong?’ He asked the frowning witch.  
‘I can’t hear!’ Queenie pouted in frustration. ‘She’s getting so good at automatic occlumency,’ She sighed as if Tina’s mind should be open for her perusal, all the time.  
Tina reentered the room, taking a seat and begun to dig in, wearing a new set of maternity trousers.  
Jacob, Queenie and Newt glanced at each other in confusion.  
‘Umm, Tina, dear..’ Newt said slowly and cautiously. ‘Is everything quite alright?’  
Tina smiled at him, already munching on her stew. ‘Perfectly. I’m just pretty sure my waters have broken.’  
‘You what?’ Newt yelped jumping up as Queenie squealed in exclamation and Jacob’s mouth formed the perfect ‘O’.  
‘Oh, sit down Newt.’ Tina rolled her eyes, continuing to eat. ‘It’s not as if we weren’t expecting it.’  
Newt remained stood, still dumbfounded. ‘But...you’re...you..we..need..hospital.’  
Jacob looked between the two of them. ‘Tina, what Newt is tryna day is that you gotta get to the hospital.’  
Tina pouted. ‘But I’ve just started eating!’ She exclaimed, still not putting down her knife and fork.  
‘Tina Goldstein-Scamander!’ Queenie barked as Newt looked as though he was going to pass out. Tina jumped. ‘You put down that knife and fork and you go out your shoes on.’ Tina blinked. ‘Jacob, you go get Teen’s hospital bag, it’s underneath their bed. Newt you good honey?’  
‘Quite alright.’ Newt breathed from when he had sunk into a chair, presumably in shock.  
‘Then let’s go have this baby!’ Queenie cheered, clapping her hands together.  
Tina took one more sorrowful look at her meal, before doing what she was told.

They used the connected floo network to get to St Mungos. For eight o clock on a Wednesday evening, it was surprisingly busy and with a shocked Newt, an orderly Queenie, an excited Jacob, a sleeping Daisy, Tina felt quite at loss of what she was supposed to do.  
So she just stood there in reception. Newt wandered off slightly.  
‘Are you okay, sweetheart?’ A kindly looking healer asked off him, obviously concerned by his stressed look. ‘Have you had a run in with a bad spell?’  
Newt shook himself out of it. ‘Sorry? No, my wife, Porpentina Goldstein-Scamander, she’s having a baby. A baby. A baby.’ He turned to Jacob. ‘Merlin’s beard! We’re having a baby!’  
Tina rolled her eyes. ‘Yes Newt we are hav- Owwww.’ She suddenly doubled over, hand to her belly. Newt was at her side in a flash, rubbing her back.  
‘Contractions.’ Queenie stated matter of factly. She read Tina’s mind. ‘Looks like you been having them all afternoon but you didn’t realise.’  
The healer glanced at Queenie in surprise. ‘Are you a-‘  
‘Legilimens. Yes.’ Queenie replied, irritated. ‘And my sister is still standing on her feet, despite you being here for the past three minutes.’  
The healer looked taken aback. ‘I’ll go and sort it.’ She hurried off.

Forty minutes and ten contractions later, Tina was lying in the hospital bed, sweating profusely as Newt dabbed her with a damp cloth. Baby Daisy had become restless and so Jacob was taking her on a walk to calm her down.  
‘Ice.’ Queenie said abruptly. ‘Newt, go get the girl, ice.’ Newt looked up and without word, hurried off to do what he was told.  
‘Your about 5cm dilated.’ The healer informed her. ‘You have still got a bit of a way to go.’  
‘More of this?’ Tina looked horrified and Queenie stroked her hair.  
‘How you feelin, sis?’  
‘Scared.’ Tina admitted. ‘Of the fact that at sometime in the next twenty four hours. I’m going to be a mom.’  
‘A great mom.’ Queenie corrected her, and Tina smiled her way through the next contraction.  
‘A great mum.’ Newt corrected Queenie, who narrowed his eyes at him, as he returned with a bucket of ice.  
‘Newt Scamander,’ she scolded. ‘I can deal with the fact that my child will have a British accent. I can deal with the fact that Dais will go to Hogwash. But I can NOT deal with you correcting my language.’  
‘I’m sorry Queen- Ouch!’ Newt’s eyes widened as Tina grabbed his hand particularly tightly.  
‘Just tryin to share some of the pain.’ Tina told him and he smiled weakly.  
‘Share away love, share away.’

At 7cms dilated, with contractions being 2 minutes apart, everyone was feeling the pain of Tina’s labour. Queenie’s head ached with the painful thoughts of her sister, yet she refused to leave her side. Daisy had only just gotten back to sleep. Jacob was trying to entertain Tina with some poorly performed close up muggle magic and Newt still couldn’t believe he was in the process of becoming a father.

‘If I tell you to take me to Porpentina Goldstein-Scamander’s room, then you sure as hell will take me straight to Porpentina‘s room!’  
‘Merlin.’ Newt whispered.  
There was some distant speaking.  
‘Do you want me to miss the birth of my third grandchild?’ The voice returned, louder and much closer this time. ‘No? Then you better find out exactly which one of these rooms she’s in!!’  
Seconds later there was a knock at the door, which swung open to reveal Janet and Thomas Scamander. Janet was plump, short woman who had worn the same perfume everyday since she was 19 years old. She had a round, kindly face and, whilst she always meant well, she could come across as rather loud and opinionated. Thomas was tall and thin and had wrinkles by his eyes when he smiled and a sparkle in his eye. His quiet nature and peaceful thoughts meant that he and Queenie got along splendidly. Whilst Queenie and Janet were also extremely fond of each other, Queenie was most prone to one of her headaches when she was with the older woman.

‘Oh Tina!’ Janet rushed to the younger woman’s bedside and threw her arms around her. Tina smiled, despite being surprised and returned the action with just as much enthusiasm. ‘How are you feeling, love?’  
‘Tired.’ Tina said weakly, scrunching her face as a smaller contraction passed. ‘Ready to kill someone.’  
Janet turned to Jacob who was holding Daisy.  
‘Oh Daisy, darling!’ She cooed, stretching her arms out for the little baby girl.  
‘Go to your Grandma Janet.’ Jacob passed her over carefully, and Janet instinctively wrapped her arms around Daisy, bouncing her slightly.

‘Don’t get me wrong Mum,’ Newt started. ‘I’m happy you’re here and everything. But I was waiting to owl you when Tina went into the delivery room. How did you even know she was in labour?’  
‘Celeste Black’s niece, Aurora, is a healer here and she saw you arrive, so Aurora owled her mother, Marian, who owled Celeste, who owled me.’ Janet explained. ‘Lucky for you, me and your father were at a dinner party and so we hadn’t gone to bed yet. Theseus and Leta send their regrets that they can’t be here, Oliver is having some real teething troubles. Thee said he’d be here the moment the little angel is out.’  
Tina made a strangled howling noise, trying to breath through the pain and everyone stopped abruptly to look at her.  
‘I’d fetch the Healer if I were you.’ Queenie instructed to no one in particular and a shocked looking Thomas hurried out of the room. ‘Breathe Teen, Breathe.’  
‘What do you think I’m doing Queenie?’ She snapped, gritting her teeth as the contraction passed.  
The young looking healer followed behind Thomas.  
‘Your 9 and a half centimetres.’ She told Tina. ‘We’re going to take you down to the Delivery rooms. You’re almost ready to push.’  
The healer turned around, shyly, a blush spreading to her face.  
‘I was wondering, if you would mind, giving me your autograph?’ She asked and Newt fumbled around in his pockets, for a pen.  
‘Certainly,’ He smiled. ‘I’ll just-‘  
The healer blushed harder. ‘Sorry Mister.’ She gave him a small smile. ‘But I was actually talking to Mr Kowalski. Only, me and my family find his Bakery the highlight of our trips to Diagon Alley.’  
‘Ohhh..’ Newt blushed a bright red colour, matching Queenie’s robes.  
‘Sure thing,’ Jacob used Newt’s pen and scribbled a little note down on the parchment the woman offered. As she left the room to fetch the Main Healer, everyone roared with laughter as Newt looked at the ground, embarrassed out of his head and Queenie sat with tight lips.  
‘She seemed nice.’ Tina giggled. ‘And she took a shine to you Jacob.’  
‘Oh trust me,’ Queenie muttered darkly, crossing her arms. ‘Shed of taken a lot more then an autograph.’  
Jacob wrapped his arms around the blonde, pressing a kiss to her cheek and Queenie eventually relaxed into his arms.

The Maternity Healer was on the scene quickly and soon Tina was being transported down to the delivery room, with the small group of people, rushing to keep up.  
‘I love you.’ Newt was saying as he practically ran beside her magically moving bed. ‘And I’ll be by your side every single second, I promise. Feel free to share the pain.’  
‘Oh I will.’ Tina grunts, trying to keep her breathing under control.  
‘Good Luck Teen!’ Queenie called as the foods flew open and Tina and Newt went in.  
‘Newton don’t you dare leave that dear girls side!’ Janet’s voice was the last to be heard as the doors shut.

At 1.01 that morning, little Violet Elsa Goldstein-Scamander was brought into the world. After, her mother would tell her that labour was painless and the easiest thing she had ever done. Her father would smile, rubbing his hand, remembering the tight squeezes and finger marks left the day after. Yet he would say nothing, the mere sight of his wife and daughter happy being enough to keep his silence.

Queenie and Janet were the first into the room, greeted by the sight of a tired looking Tina and Newt gazing wondrously at the little bundle in Tina’s arms.  
“Hello,” Janet whispered as she stuck her head into the door.  
“Why are you whispering, dear?” Thomas asked, looking at Newt with a proud look on his face.  
“Well, Thomas, I didn’t want to break their perfect silence.” Janet retorted, glaring at her husband, her volume back to normal.  
“Makes a change.” Thomas muttered, loud enough for only Jacob and Newt to hear, the two men biting their lips to keep them from laughing.  
“Oh Teen!” Queenie exclaimed, her arms wrapped around her own daughter. “She’s so perfect!”  
Tina hummed in response, too caught up in her daughter’s eyes to form words.  
“What’s her name?” Jacob leans in to get a better look at his niece.  
“Violet Elsa Goldstein-Scamander.” Newt smiles proudly, still not tearing his eyes of his new baby.  
“Ohh Teen!” Queenie exclaims, softly, recognising the middle name to be her mothers, as tears brimmed in her eyes.  
“She’d be very proud of the both of you.’ Janet said, emotion filling her own voice.

Violet blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes properly for the first time, blissfully unaware of the love that was felt for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and kudos! :))))))))
> 
> EDIT: This is like a minute after posting but a small disclaimer to say that if my medical terminology or the process of labour is incorrect then that is just me being an uneducated potato ;) Seriously tho, it may all be completely wrong so sorry about that if you're like a nurse or midwife or parent or doctor or a human being who knows what exactly happens during labour. The only birth I've been to is my own and I can't remember it. Obviously. Okay, I'm going to post this because my notes are getting frighteningly long.


End file.
